


Falling in Love with You

by Haught_Damn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haught_Damn/pseuds/Haught_Damn
Summary: Nicole doesn't dance. Waverly is persistent. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, totally lied. I'm back with another one. Full disclosure though, this is the product of me procrastinating on real schoolwork. 
> 
> I came up with this while listening to some old Elvis records. That and the fact that there is no way in hell that Nicole can be _that_ smooth and confident all the damn time. It's not humanly possible. And if it actually is, I want to be her more than I already do. It would save me a world of awkward moments.
> 
> Characters aren't mine, but you already knew that.

Nicole took another sip of her drink as she leaned up against the bar, looking out over the dance floor. Bodies moved rhythmically to the music blaring from the speakers, partners stepping in time to a fast-paced country tune. Nicole watched with amusement as Dolls spun Waverly all over Shorty’s, still surprised by the huge grin on his face. It had taken about three drinks to loosen the Black Badge Deputy up enough to let his hair down, so to speak, and everyone was enjoying this new side of him they hadn’t really seen before. And _damn_ , the man could _dance_. Nicole silently thanked God that he had asked Waverly if she would like to accompany him out onto the dance floor, although it was mostly because Wynonna was currently unavailable to be his partner. She was too busy downing whiskey like it was water in the seat next to her, chatting to whoever would listen. 

The thing was, Nicole Haught did not dance, in any sense of the word. She didn’t know why, but the thought of having to figure out how to move her body to the music in front of a ton of people without looking like an idiot filled her usually confident self with incredible amounts of anxiety. Waverly was aware of Nicole’s apprehension, and she took it in stride. Their relationship was still fairly new, and although the entire town knew about them at this point (even Wynonna eventually caught on, though it did come down to Nicole taking a bullet for her troubles), the tiny brunette didn’t want to push her girlfriend into something that made her uncomfortable. Still, Nicole looked at Waverly from the bar, her cowboy boots perfectly complementing her high-waisted skirt and crop-top, and kind of wished that she was the one that was making her shriek with laughter, causing the grin that the officer adored to spread over her features, lighting up the room. Eventually, the smaller girl was in a position where she was able to meet Nicole’s gaze, eyes shining, and it felt like they were the only two people there. The redhead gave her a small smile and a wink before Dolls twirled her in the other direction, breaking the spell. Nicole sighed, running her hand through her loose hair, finally down from its usual braid, when suddenly, a hand waved in front of her face, blocking her view.

“You still with us, Haughtpants?” Wynonna asked, shot glass in hand. Nicole shook her head in order to refocus on the oldest Earp, smiling sheepishly as she nodded. She took another sip of her drink as the song ended, and Dolls and Waverly made their way through the other dancers over to the pair. Wynonna’s name was called from somewhere in the back corner of the building, so she hopped off her chair and walked in the general direction of the voice, swiping the half-full whiskey bottle she had been working on throughout the night off the polished wood in the process.

“Whew! That was crazy!” Waverly exclaimed, graciously accepting a glass of water from Gus, who was working behind the bar that night. She settled herself between Nicole’s legs and leaned back against the officer as she turned to look at Dolls, hands entwining with her girlfriend’s as she felt slim, but strong arms encircle her waist and a chin come to rest on her shoulder. “Thanks, I had so much fun!”

“Anytime, Earp.” Dolls said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at Waverly, a smile that he seemed to save just for her. “Anytime.” With that, he grabbed a beer and proceeded to stroll over to the pool tables, where Wynonna was loudly announcing that she was about to show Doc how the game was supposed to be played with an excess of smack talk and interesting hand gestures.

Waverly giggled at the sight and turned her attention back to Nicole, placing a kiss on her cheek. “And how are you, Officer?” she asked as she broke the redhead’s embrace and climbed into the seat next to her, scooting closer. “You and this bar have been attached at the hip since we got here.”

“Well,” Nicole smiled, a sassy remark armed and at the ready. “I’ll have you know tha-“ her voice trailed off when she heard what song was playing next. It was a slow song, and it was one of Waverly’s favorites. Immediately, several people in the bar grabbed their partners and made their way back to the center of the room. The younger girl’s eyes got as big as dinner plates as she gasped.

“I love Elvis!” She looked around and saw that both Dolls and Doc were engrossed in their pool game with Wynonna, so she slowly turned to face Nicole. She bit her lip, looking at the couples already moving to the soft piano that formed the intro to the ballad, and then hopped off her stool, offering her hand to the officer.

“Dance with me?” she asked, albeit a little hesitantly.

Nicole felt the nervous energy start to build in the pit of her stomach. “Waverly…”

“I know you don’t like to, but it’s a slow song, so you don’t have to move around that much, and I’ll help you.” Waverly looked at her with pleading eyes. “Come on Nic, please? Just one dance.”

Nicole was conflicted. She locked eyes with her girlfriend, whose hand was still outstretched toward her. A hand that fit perfectly with hers. And that face; she couldn’t ignore that face, slightly pouting and complete with fully engaged puppy dog eyes. It was as if all Waverly had ever wanted and would ever want in her life was for Nicole to come with her. She couldn’t say no. Sighing, Nicole took Waverly’s hand as the brunette gave her a small grin. She knew how difficult it was for the redhead to step well out of her comfort zone.

“Okay. Just one dance.” Waverly lead her out onto the dance floor, placing one of the officer’s slightly trembling hands around her waist and the other folded in her own as the first verse began.

_Wise men say,_  
_Only fools rush in,_  
_But I can’t help,_  
_Falling in love with you._

Nicole froze, her face turning red as her mind struggled to communicate with her body. She felt like every pair of eyes in the bar was looking at her, waiting for her to do something stupid. She quickly glanced around Shorty’s, zoning out on a particularly intriguing sign hanging on the far wall. Waverly sensed this and took the lead, swaying them slowly back and forth. She took her hand that was resting on Nicole’s bicep to lightly direct the officer’s line of sight downwards. 

“You’re okay.” she said encouragingly, squeezing Nicole’s hand that was laced with hers. The brown orbs staring back at her looked genuinely scared, and the fingers on her waist gripped her gently, but tightly. “Just look at me. Focus on me.”

Nicole took a deep breath and did as she was told, and she eventually started to lose herself in Waverly’s gaze. It was once again like it was just the two of them; no one else in the world existed. Except this time, there wasn’t fifteen feet of space between them. Waverly felt Nicole begin to relax as the redhead pulled her closer so that they were hip to hip. It was at this point that the officer became aware of the music still playing, realizing that she probably loved this song just as much as Waverly did. She quietly hummed along as the second verse started.

_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can’t help,_  
_Falling in love with you._

Their faces were pressed together as they slowly rocked back and forth. Waverly moved in even closer to rest her head on Nicole’s chest. She could feel the vibrations from the redhead humming to the song buzzing against her cheek, and it made her turn to smile into the officer’s shirt. Nicole held her tighter, burying her face in long brown hair, inhaling the scent of Waverly’s shampoo as the nervousness and anxiety melted away.

_Like a river flows,_  
_Surely to the sea,_  
_Darling so it goes,_  
_Some things,_  
_Are meant to be._

As they continued to dance, Waverly’s mind drifted to how she had started her relationship with Nicole. Practically tackling her in Nedley’s office had lead to a super long, rambling monologue about wanting to do all the things that scared her, including the officer haphazardly sprawled out on the couch in front of her. After they became a couple, Nicole had made it her mission to help Waverly face her fears. They had gone to the beach and swam so far out the shoreline was barely even visible. A month ago, Nicole had driven them four towns over to the closest restaurant that had geoduck on the menu. Last weekend, they had jumped out of a plane, screaming, at 20,000 feet. Nicole had laughed when the height wasn’t exactly what Waverly had specified. _“I’m an overachiever,”_ she had said with a smile, placing a reassuring hand on Waverly’s knee when the brunette’s face went white as a sheet while listening to the skydiving crew explain the procedure. So far, their adventures had consisted of Nicole making Waverly brave, but this time, it was the other way around. Nicole only had a few things that she was truly afraid of; she was a cop after all, and this was definitely of the big ones. Waverly was glad that she was able to help her face her own fears. This relationship was a two-way street. They made each other bolder, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The brunette was roused from her thoughts when she began to hear a soft, sweet voice in her ear. She almost stopped dancing right there to look at her girlfriend, dumbstruck, because she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. As they swayed to the gentle beat of the music, Elvis crooning over the notes, Nicole Haught was quietly singing along with him in perfect harmony.

_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too._  
_For I can’t help,_  
_Falling in love with you._

Waverly lifted her head up to look Nicole in the eye, an incredulous look on her face. “I didn’t know you could sing! And quite well, I might add.” The officer blushed, glancing to the floor.

“I’ve always loved music, you know that, but there was one point when my friends and I got this crazy idea to make a band, you know, like the girls in _Freaky Friday_ , but with less teenage angst.” Waverly stifled a fit of giggles against Nicole’s shoulder. She couldn’t possibly imagine Nicole on a stage in front of a giant crowd, especially since she hadn’t been able to dance in front of her closest friends and the townspeople that knew her until about five minutes ago. 

_“Anyways,”_ Nicole continued, rolling her eyes slightly as her girlfriend’s amusement didn’t go unnoticed. “I took some voice lessons, and it’s stuck with me ever since, although now I mostly reserve my ‘talents’ for when I’m alone in the shower or in the car. There’s also an acoustic guitar in the back of my closet at my apartment that I play sometimes; it’s a great stress reliever.” Waverly just smiled, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck and pulling her towards her, kissing her passionately.

“You surprise me every day, you know that?” she said as she pulled away. “You really are amazing.” Nicole grinned, dimples prominent as she kissed Waverly once more. They stayed like that, Waverly’s arms around Nicole’s neck while the officer’s hands rested on her waist, as the song began to move into the last few stanzas. Nicole tugged Waverly forward until their foreheads rested together. She softly sang to the brunette in front of her, so that only she could hear, and she meant every word as if they were coming straight from her heart. 

_Like a river flows,_  
_Surely to the sea,_  
_Darling so it goes,_  
_Some things,_  
_Are meant to be._

_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life too._  
_For I can’t help,_  
_Falling in love with you._

As the song came to an end, Nicole closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she continued to rock the smaller girl in her arms. Maybe that this whole dancing thing wasn’t so bad, as long as she was dancing with the person she loved. Waverly Earp certainly brought out the best in her, and that was something that hopefully wasn’t going to change anytime soon. 

_For I can’t help,  
Falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Concerns? Criticisms? Leave 'em below people.


End file.
